This is a simplified method for raising and lowering a standard toilet seat without touching the seat with the hands. It is compatible with and can be retrofitted to all standard toilets without requiring specialized seat assemblies. The mechanical implementation minimizes or eliminates springs, friction, ratchets, and gears and has a unique design that requires simpler counterweighting as well as a crutch receptacle, improvements over these inventors' previous design.
The state of the art is replete with competing designs, most of which are of limited practicality and usefulness. Jackson in U.S. Pat. No. 6,738,990 teaches a pedal operated lifter that uses a complex support framework and pulleys. Joseph in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,498 uses pulleys and springs for a pedal-operated system, a solid framework attached to the floor. Kumarasurier in U.S. Pat. No. 5,444,877 shows a pedal-operated system with ratcheted gears and interior bearings that is not adjustable with a counterweight. Wolfer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,654 presents a system that is superficially similar to the present invention, but does not fit standard toilet seats and possesses an inferior lever action. The remainder of the art is substantially distinct from this invention, with the exception of the aforementioned invention by these inventors.